Bound to You
by NinjaKitten93
Summary: Rogue finally confesses his feeling to Lucy, but she runs away. Can he convince her to stay?


I've been dying to use this song for a romance story so here I am, finally getting it out of my brain! I am absolutely obsessed with the track and lyrics.

 **Disclaimer:** As always I do not own Fairy Tail

Based on the song Bound to You by Christina Aguilera from the Burlesque sound track

* * *

 **Bound to you**

* * *

 _I don't know if I can trust you,_

 _but I want to._

 _Are you willing to fight for me?_

* * *

Rogue was chasing Lucy through the streets of Magnolia after she ran from him. He travelled the short distance between guilds just to claim the woman he and his dragon agreed would be the best match for them. The light that the petite woman brought to his life gave him meaning. It gave him the strength to fight the darkness that tried to claim him every day.

"If you would just give us a chance."

"How can I trust you when I don't know you?" Lucys eyes narrowed at the shadow mage following her through the market

"You don't have to trust me right away. I don't expect you to. I am willing to earn both your trust and your heart. I know we were meant to be."

"How could possibly know that?!" she screamed.

Both mages were oblivious to the attention they were drawing. Lucy had been harboring feelings for the shadow mage since the guild transfer program. Watching him work and the way his magic moved was beautiful when it was not trying to kill her. She even went home to research everything she could about the darkness magic.

The words he spoke were true, they would be a perfect match as far as magic goes. The light within her could balance out the darkness within him while the realist within him could reign in and protect the optimist that trusted too easily. Funny, she just told him she didn't know how to trust him. Was that the truth, or just an excuse to avoid being hurt again?

Rogue bristled at the attention he just noticed they were getting. Every fiber in his being was screaming for him to take her far away from the prying eyes of the spectators. Giving into his desires, he pulled himself into the shadows surrounding him as he grabbed her and moved them to a ridge just outside of town. As he stepped out of the shadows, he felt her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and caught the scent of the emotion rolling off her. He knelt in the grass while holding her tightly within his arms.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked softly. His dragon whimpered in pain at the thought of his chosen rejecting them.

"No"

"Then what frightens you?" If he could find and eliminate the threat, maybe she will begin to trust in him and his words

"Getting hurt."

The honesty of the words spoken threw him for a loop. He did not know what caused her so much pain in her past, but he would rather die than ever cause her any pain.

"I would never hurt you. I promise"

* * *

 _You're my light in the darkness,_

 _leaving now would surely destroy me._

* * *

Once Fairy Tail disbanded after the war with Tartaros, Lucy immediately knew where she would go. Joining Sabertooth was easier than she could have imagined and she was welcomed with open arms. Rogue met her in Magnolia to search through the destruction of her apartment to gather whatever could be salvaged for the move. Sting approved the request to put the two on the same team since he could no longer take frequent missions. Occasionally, Rogue would leave on solo missions while Lucy assisted with guild paperwork, but he would always be home within a few days. This time, they were headed out on a job together.

This mission was supposed to be simple. Find the book hidden in a series of caves and return it to the client. No one knew about the small band of mercenaries living in the cave system. They surprised the couple and Rogue barely managed to dodge the first attack while pushing Lucy out of the way. They were down to the last two mages and of course, they were the strongest. Rogue dispatched his enemy at the same time Lucy was thrown into a cave wall. The man she was fighting wasted no time in throwing a small dagger at her slumped form. All Rogue had time to do was slip into his shadows to block the knife for her. Running high on adrenaline, he sent his shadows to suffocate the last mercenary as Lucy was regaining consciousness. The moment she saw the dagger sticking out of his stomach, she let out a blood curdling scream. Rogue collapsed in her lap, eyes glazing over as his breathing became shallow.

"PLEASE! Please don't leave me. I can't be without you. You're all I have right now and without you, I don't have a home."

Lucy held onto the bloody body barely clinging to life in her lap. She could feel his heart rate slowing. His chest was barely moving with the shallow breathes he managed to pull into his bruised lungs. Lucy wiped away the sweat soaked bangs clinging to his face as tears blurred her eyes.

"If only I had gotten here sooner. I am so sorry. Please hold on. PLEASE!" Lucy grabbed her keys and summoned the one person that would be able to get him to help in time.

"Loke, please take him. I don't care about the consequences of travelling through the spirit world, I just need you to save him."

"Lucy, are you sure? There is a small chance the travel alone could hurt him more than his injuries."

"If there was any other way to save his life, I would have done that. Please, Leo, I can't lose him."

Loke was shocked at the use of his celestial name. Lucy was asking him this as her most loyal spirit, the leader of the golden zodiac.

"Very well, Princess" Loke gathered the struggling dragon into his arms and jumped through his gate to the nearest hospital. Hopefully the spirit king would understand the situation and choose to overlook this small breach.

"Thank you" Lucy whispered. Watching the two men leave, she knew she would most likely face the wrath of the Celestial King for her actions. None of it mattered if the one man she managed to trust in this world was taken from her before she could show him how much he meant to her.

* * *

 _I am terrified of the feeling you're evoking within me,_

 _but I know that I can trust you with myself; my heart._

* * *

" _Ma'am, he should recover fully. You were lucky to get him to us when you did. The knife missed his vital organs but it will take some time for him to recover."_

The doctor that was on call the night Loke dropped in with Rogue was adamant about speaking with the woman before he left for the night. Lucy was grateful for his dedication to the man now sleeping on the bed in front of her. She grabbed the hand closest to her and closed her eyes as she spoke softly.

"I am so glad you're okay. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

" _Lucy, I promise you will never have to be alone. I know Fairy Tail is gone, but you have a home with Saber if you want it."_

" _A home with Saber?" Lucy never thought of joining another guild so soon after she lost her own. She shook her head as tears start to pour down her face._

" _A home with me." Rogue corrected. Seeing her cry would always be his greatest weakness; he would give anything to see the light grace her eyes once again._

"I promised you would never be alone." Lucys head shot up as the gravelly voice pulled her out of her memories. Rogue looked exhausted, but his eyes shone with adoration when looking at the woman at his bedside. "You'll have to try a lot harder than that to get rid of me, Luce"

The tears started up again as she took in the emotion showing through his eyes. He may be stoic to those around him, but he was always full of warmth when with Lucy. Lucy brushed his hair out of his face as she smiled and placed a tender kiss to his lips.

"Never scare me like that again, Rogue Cheney."

"Does this mean you're giving us a chance?"

Lucy laughed at the question "How about you heal up and get out of the hospital before we start talking about relationships?"

* * *

 _I don't want to curse you to this fate._

 _I have been living on my own within the shadows for far too long,_

 _can your light reach me?_

* * *

Rogue was not sure how to go about letting this woman into his life. He knew he wanted her, hell he chased her through town just to get her to acknowledge his confession.

" _ **She'll never accept you for who you are. You're tainted by the darkness. I am your only salvation. Give yourself to me and we can rule together!"**_

The shadow has been plaguing his frequently lately. Ever since the accident, it's been pushing to get him away from Lucy.

"Hey, Rogue? Are you okay?" Lucys concerned face came into view as he raised his gaze from the bar to her face. He was sitting at the bar in the guild hall, nursing the same glass of whiskey he ordered when he sat down an hour ago. Rogue didn't know when she walked up behind him, but he must have been out of it if he didn't manage to catch her sweet cake like scent as soon as she opened the guild door. He chose not to answer her question, the last thing he wanted to do was drag her into the darkness with him.

"Rogue, talk to me please. I want to help you, but you have to tell me how."

" _ **Don't listen to her. She can't help you. She never can. I am the only one you can count on."**_

"You can't help me Lucy. I apologize for worrying you." Rogue attempted to stand to leave, but Lucy held fast to his sleeve.

"No, I don't believe you. I want to trust you, I want to open up to you, but you have to be willing to do the same. Please, don't shut me out now."

His eyes widened at the words she spoke. "Lucy, I- " Lucy cut off his words by wrapping him in a hug. Her small form fit perfectly against his larger one. He paused for a moment before wrapping his arms around her as well. As she melted into the gesture, he could feel her tears soaking his shirt.

"I-I don't k-know what is going on. B-but I don't like seeing you like this!" Her cries become hysterical causing Rogue to tighten his hold on her. He ran a hand through her hair as he attempted to calm the crying blonde.

" _ **Are you really going to allow this weakness?! If she cannot hold her own emotions she is not worthy! You will destroy yourself if you remain with this woman for any longer!"**_

The words spoken by the dark menace caused an involuntary growl from the Shadow Slayer. Guild members that paused to watch the commotion quickly walked away at the possessive tone of his rumblings. Letting go of his hesitation, Rogue buried his nose in Lucys hair and took a lung full of her scent. The purity of the woman in his arms made him feel like he could tackle any issue head on. All at once he felt his something within himself shift as Lucy looked at him with her wide doe like eyes. He placed a hand on the back of her head as he rested his forehead against hers. He may not be able to speak the three little words that would be sure to change everything, but Rogue knew Lucy could feel his emotions through his actions. Every touch, every kiss, even the smallest of smiles. He would do anything for her happiness, including baring his soul.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I promise I'll tell you everything. Just give me time." He kissed the top of her head as he pulled his fingers through the loose golden curls cascading down her back.

"That's fine, just know that I am here and you don't have to suffer alone. I refuse for you to deal with the darkness on your own."

Taken back, Rogue studdered through his confusion. "Wha-what? You know?"

"Of course I do! Being a mage of the light, I can feel the malevolence of the entity following you. I figured you would come to me in your own time, but I noticed it getting more aggressive. Then you started to build walls and pull away from me and I panicked." Lucy buried her face in his shirt to hide the embarrassed flush creeping across her face.

"Why would you panic?"

"I thought I've told you this before…" Lucy took a small step back ignoring the lingering feelings of embarrassment in favor of looking him in the eye. "I cannot lose you."

* * *

 _Don't you dare walk away from me._

 _Don't push me away._

 _Me, without you, is nothing compared to us together._

* * *

The small relationship Rogue and Lucy started at the hospital blossomed into a full blown romance by time Fairy Tail come together once again. Natsu was running across Fiore gathering all of their old nakama to rebuild what was lost during the last year. When he made it to Sabertooth for Lucy, she was torn about what to do.

"Go ahead and go, Luce." Rogue could see the anxiety hidden behind her smile. She was always trying to do things to make everyone else happy, forgetting her own happiness.

"You want me to leave?" Lucy felt her heart breaking at the thought of her slayer sending her away.

"What I want doesn't matter, only your happiness does. I know you miss your guild."

Rage quickly replaced the heart wrenching emotions burning through her body. She grabbed a handful of the front of Rogues tunic and pulled him down to her eye level. Her eyes narrowed as she growled through her small speech.

"Now you listen here, Rogue Cheney. Don't you dare try to push me away because you think I will be happier. I want to be right here with you. No one and nothing else in all of Earthland will change how I feel. Every time I think we are beyond this, you try again. Well guess what, shadow boy, YOU'RE STUCK WITH ME! Like it or not, I'm staying!"

Angry Lucy spun on her heel and sent an icy glare at the fire slayer. Natsu slunk back from the deathly aura around the small woman as he attempted to hide behind his exceed.

"And you Mr. Dragneel. How dare you come here after leaving me alone when I needed you the most?! You were not the only one to lose someone at the end of that clusterfuck of a battle! Did you ever stop to think about how you managed to escape from the walls of Cube? No! You just ran off on another adventure, leaving me behind with a letter. A LETTER!" She paused during her rant to take a deep breath. Getting overly worked up in this situation will not do anything beyond cause more issues. In a calm tone, she picked up where she left off.

"Now, I don't hold any of that against you. I forgave you a long time ago, but I belong here now. Sabertooth took me in after all the destruction and supported me through my weakest moments." Rogue placed a hand on Lucys shoulder to provide support as her vison began to blur from the unshed tears. "I love you Natsu, you will always be my best friend, but Rogue is my home."

Natsu shocked the two mages standing in front of the doors to the mighty guild. He stood straight as he gave Lucy a warm smile. Pulling her into a hug, he whispered softly, "You two were made for each other. I understand. Be careful, Luce."

"I will, Natsu. Thank you for understanding."

"How could I not? I figured this would be your answer after seeing the two of you together. Just remember, you will always have a place at Fairy Tail." With his final parting words to Rogue about protecting the small spitfire and once again to Lucy, Natsu raced off down the road to begin his walk back to Magnolia.

Rogue grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her to his chest. Tilting her head back with a hand on her chin, he asked the question burning at the back of his mind. "Do you really consider your home to be with me?"

Lucy knew the question would be coming as she mentally prepared herself for the hardest confession of her life. "Yes, I do. I love you."

The crimson orbs that gave her comfort in the middle of the night widened slighty before softening with a rare show of emotion. "I thought you would never say it. I love you too, Starshine."

A kiss was shared in front of the massive wooden doors of the imposing structure. Guild members and civilians alike bore witness to one of the few public displays shared between the conservative couple.

* * *

 _So suddenly everything has changed._

 _I have been afraid of fully letting go,_

 _but you have shown me the way to freedom._

 _I will spend the remainder of my days bound to you._

* * *

Rogue was sitting cross legged on the floor of his modest townhouse watching Lucy's reactions carefully. He proposed to her in the dragon tradition by presenting her with a horde.

At first, Lucy was not sure what to think about the shiny trinkets placed amongst various shelves and cases in a locked room in the back of his home. As she looked closer, she noticed he seemed anxious about her reaction. Sitting down in the middle of the floor, she finally asked him all the questions she was terrified of being answered.

"Do you present every one of your girlfriends with a horde?"

Rogue minutely shook his head before he voiced his answer. "No, just the one that I desire as a mate."

"Considering you're showing this to me now, I am guessing that I am your mate?"

"If you would like to be. You have every right to say no. I won't pressure you into anything you are uncomfortable with."

"Has anyone ever said no?"

"I am not sure. Usually when dragons mate, they choose another that is equal in strength yet opposite in ability. Most matches are mutual, so Skaidrum never told me about a mate rejecting."

"I see. What would happen during the mating?"

"Well… uh.. uhm." Rogue turned a brilliant shade of red, matching his eyes in color. Embarrassment rolled off the young man in waves as he fought his own reservations to answer the question. "When we decide to be intimate for the first time, as we reach completion, I bite you and we transfer magic through the bite. It only takes one and after we will be bonded for life. We share not only our magic, but our life force, thoughts, feelings, and everything in between."

"So, let's say someone tries to kidnap me for another world domination ritual. What happens?"

Rouge could not help the small chuckle that escaped his lips before he could compose himself. "Once you're mine, no one will be able to lay a hand on you. Through the mating bond, I will be able to use the shadows that will constantly be attached to you to reach you in an instant. You will also be able to use them to escape to me, if needed. Of course, I will have to train you to control the shadows so you don't slip through them when your emotions get too intense."

"Are you calling me intense, Cheney"

"Not at all, Miss Heartfilia. Any more questions to satisfy your curiosity."

"Uhmm… Just one more actually. Are you sure?" Rogue cocked his head to the side with a look of confusion at the vague question that came out of the blonde. Lucy was quick to reiterate. "Are you sure you want me? This is a lifelong bond and I am sure you might get tired of constantly having to prevent me from being kidnapped for a sacrifice."

"Lucy, I would not have asked if I wasn't sure. I will gladly stand watch over you every night as you sleep if that means you'll be with me for the rest of our days."

Lucy leaned herself over as she got on all fours. Crawling over to Rogue her voice dropped to a sultry tone, "So, you want me for the rest of our days?"

"I want you for every single one of them" He breathlessly answered. The dragon within Rogue purred with seeing his chosen in a seductive role.

Lucy smiled at the double meaning of his words. Reaching her target, she crawled into Rogues lap and placed her legs on either side of his hips; straddling him. His hands rose to rest on her thighs as she pushed her chest into his. Lucy roughly grabbed a handful of his long ebony locks and yanked his head back. Licking his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue, she enticed with a whisper. "I'm already all yours, love. I want you to make this official. Make me yours."

A shudder tore through the male as he swiftly stood from his seated position and tore through his house to the bedroom.


End file.
